Fire Flower
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Rowan DawnRiver, a new wizard student, has a terrible past that no one knows about! What happens when Nolan, Malorn, and Boris finds her unconscious and she doesn't act like her usual self? Will one of them find out the reason why or will Morganthe and Malistaire take advantage of her broken state?
1. Chapter 1

Wizard101

Fire Flower

Chapter One: Rowan DawnRiver

One minute I'm studying for my history test due tomorrow, the next thing that happens is my paper is suddenly alight. I watch in shock as the flame ate my paper and left behind nothing but ashes. How did that happen?!

The orphanage manager's gonna kill me! I have to ace this tomorrow or else it's the streets for me! My name is Rowan and I am thirteen years old, I don't have a last name because the manager thinks I'm not good enough for one. I have a love and affinity for the supernatural, ever since I accidentally set a piece of bark from a tree on fire I've been studying the causes for it.

It seems like a natural thing for me, the temperature of a room rises if I'm angry, I never sweat whenever it's really hot outside, and sometimes when I'm furious if I touch anything metal it melts and anything else I touch burns, like the paper in front of me. I never cared about it since I got used to it instantly.

I close my eyes as I let a few tears leak out but never wiped them away. The manager, a stubborn, arrogant twenty-year old woman, has treated everyone with kindness but she treats me with her worse behavior, she's starved me several times, she's called me lots of swear words and wished I was never born, and she has threatened to send me to the streets almost everyday!

"I don't want to be here anymore!" I shout as I launch myself onto my bed and cried myself to sleep. My dreams are filled with emptiness, I have no chance of a future since the manager refuses to let me see any families who might want to adopt me. I have no one left in this world.

* * *

"Is she alright?" That's what I hear when I start to wake up. "Go ask the professor." Another voice answered the first. Did I sleep-walk to school on accident? I hear footsteps walk away and finally notice that...I'm on cobblestone not my bed sheets.

I slowly open my eyes to see a boy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes wearing weird clothes finally notice that I'm awake. "Are you okay?" He asked as he helped me up to my feet and stopping me from falling when I stumbled a bit.

"Where am I?" I asked curiously as my vision was still clearing. "You're in Wizard City," He answered as my vision finally cleared and saw a lot of teenagers wearing weird clothes. "Me and my sister just found you here asleep." After he said that a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes wearing a light blue trimmed white robe, light blue trimmed boots, and a light blue trimmed pointed hat was dragging, well the person was following, a blue clothed fairy with snowflakes coming from her feet.

"Oh you woke up!" She said happily as she clapped her hands. "Professor Grayrose this is the person I said that me and Dustin found asleep near Bartleby!" She shouted as she pointed at me. I instantly covered my ears as Dustin shook his head. "Come on Alura." He said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her away from us.

"Why don't we go visit the Headmaster," Grayrose said as she led me around the tree I was asleep on and through a tunnel. "He'll be glad to help you out."

* * *

"I see," The Headmaster, an elderly man wearing a star-and-moon patterned robe and hat, said as I finished taking a written test, well it was a test to me. "Let's know your name first." I instantly realized that throughout the four people, five if you count the owl, I never told them my name.

"Rowan DawnRiver." I said as I bowed slightly. What the hell was that?! DawnRiver?! Maybe I can finally be someone here then I was back on Earth. Next thing I noticed was that a red-and-orange light with a tint of yellow surrounded me and when it faded my clothes were changed to look like everyone's.

I was wearing a red trimmed orange robe, an yellow trimmed red pointed hat, and orange trimmed yellow boots. In my right hand was a stick of hickory with a gold band near the end, another gold band at the top keeping a ruby from falling off with two golden wing-like stands on each side.

"Take this to the Registrar in Golem Court," He said as his pet owl, whose name is Gamma, gave me a sealed scroll. "Then find the Fire School and meet your professor there." I simply nodded and walked out of the castle only to realize that I have no idea where this 'Golem Court' is.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked me from my right, shocking me out of my thoughts. I looked in the direction of the voice and saw a boy with spiky white hair, slightly dark tan, and silver eyes wearing a gold or yellow robe with purple trim, a very tall pointed matching hat, and matching boots and a very long staff with a purple ball on the top with three lightning bolts coming out of it.

"I'm just trying to find Golem Court," I said sheepishly, I am slightly shy around guys even if I known them for a long time. "I'm Rowan DawnRiver by the way." He smiled as he nodded, making me slightly blush. "Golem Court is past the Fairgrounds and past the tunnel to Ravenwood," He said as he showed me where the Fairgrounds and the tunnel was. "My name is Boris Tallstaff, maybe you'll do some quests for me sometime."

As I came out of the tunnel I noticed a stork writing in a book. Maybe he's the registrar? I approached him and he saw the scroll in my hand. "Ah! A new wizard!" He said, scaring a bit enough for me to flinch. "Sorry about that, lets see..." He looked through his book while humming and muttering things until his face lit up.

"Okay! You are now accepted at the Ravenwood Schools of Magic!" He shouted which made me cover my ears. I went back through the tunnel and searched for the one across the Fairgrounds. I noticed the Golem Court tunnel was labeled as 'Golem Court' so I have to find a tunnel labeled 'Ravenwood'.

Once I found the tunnel and went through it, I was amazed by what I saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire Flower

Chapter Two: Fire School

I didn't get a good look at the place when I woke up but now...it's so beautiful! A _huge _tree was in the center of the place with a face but only one eye instead of two, what happened to the other eye? I looked around to see six different buildings with six trees, the same size as regular trees, that matched each building it was next to.

Some light shone through the leaves of the huge tree and onto the cobblestone that I woke up on, many wizards walked in and out of the buildings, into and out of the tree's mouth, or just walked around while talking to friends.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked, making me snap back into reality. I looked behind me to see a girl, a year younger than me, with long dark blue hair and purple eyes wearing what looked like Egyptian clothes colored light blue with black trimming.

There was another girl behind her, a year younger than her, with long black hair and gray eyes wearing more wizard-like clothes that were black with silver trimming although the hat had white trimming instead of silver. She hid herself slightly behind the other girl with a shy look on her face.

"I'm just trying to find the school I'm assigned to." I said, unsure of what type of wizard I am or what they call wizards...besides wizards. "I think she's a Pyromancer," The black haired girl said to the older girl. "The School of Fire is next to our classrooms." I must've had a confused look on my face since she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the building with the lava leaf tree next to it.

"I'm Sabrina DeathWeaver," The dark blue haired girl said as the black haired girl went behind her again. "This is my younger sister: Saffron ThunderBlood." Siblings are suppose to have the same last names right? "It depends." Saffron said suddenly as she slightly poked her head out.

Did I say that out loud?

"We'll probably see you later." Sabrina said as she and Saffron added me to their friends list and I added them to mine. She walked away with Saffron slightly chasing her, she must be really dependent on her older sister.

I went inside to be amazed again. The inside of the building was covered in flame wallpaper, there were desks lined up from the door to the inner stairs where the teacher was standing, and she was gorgeous!

Her orange hair stood up in a flame style, her pale skin was illuminated by her floor-length red slightly sparkling dress, and her orange-red eyes were sparking with power. "Welcome to the School of Fire," She said elegantly, her voice even had elegance and grace. "A young Pyromancer I see?"

I nodded, unable to use my voice or even remembering how to use it. "Then let this be a lesson: A young fire can grow wild or beautifully." A few minutes later I mastered the spell 'Fire Cat' and left the school to find immediate chaos.

"Someone catch that Fire Cat!" Someone, I couldn't see who it was, shouted as a Fire Cat, slightly smaller than the summoned ones but bigger than the pets, ran through the woods, around the buildings, and headed towards me!

_Tonto el que no entienda_

_Cuenta una legenda_

_Que una hembra gitana_

_Conjuro a la luna_

Everyone watched amazed as the Fire Cat calmed down slowly to my singing. I wasn't that great but the way everyone was looking made me a bit more comfortable, even the professor that taught Myth looked impress.

_Hijo de la luna_

* * *

Someone's PoV

"What do you want me to see?" I muttered as Malorn dragged me to Ravenwood. If it's another student he's going to have a troll after him. A beautiful melody sounded through the tunnel, not in a language I was familiar with, and he dragged me to his spot and pointed ahead.

There I saw her.

She was wearing a yellow trimmed red hat, a red trimmed orange robe, and orange trimmed yellow boots. Her pink hair was fanned out at the end but I could only see half of her face and one of her bangs covered her eye from my view.

The other thing I noticed was that there was a mother Fire Cat in front of her! I noticed that it was looking calm, like someone tranquillized it until I noticed the melody coming from her.

Her singing was elegant and beautiful with a bit of rusty, she probably hasn't sung in a while. I heard sniggering and turned my head to glare at the Death student-teacher, he was covering his mouth with his hand as he tried to keep his laughs in.

_Para hacerle una cuna_

_Y si el niño llora menguará la luna_

_Para hacerle una cuna_

The Fire Cat laid down on her side, allowing the new wizard to lightly scratch her stomach and notice how bulging it is. "Thank you for helping," Tennant, one of the Pet Pavillion boys, said as he gently nudged the mother to her paws. "She just wasn't feeling good for some reason and we tried everything to figure out why."

She looked to the ground and went behind the Fire Cat...to pick up a Fire Cat egg. "Maybe she had trouble laying this egg." She said as she turned to Tennant, allowing me to see her face. She was slightly pale but her purple eyes stuck out from the rest of the stupid Pyromancers.

"Keep it," He said as he started to lead the mother back to the Pet Pavillion. "Think of it was a reward for helping the mother." Two girls approached her as she held the egg close to her like it was already hatched.

There was one thing I couldn't keep off my mind: Why does she look familiar?

* * *

**Can anyone guess who the mystery person is from their view?**


End file.
